Eiji Shinjo
Description 'Eiji Shinjo '''is a fictional, playable character in the Battle Arena Toshinden series, making his first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden and since having to appear in the subsequent games in the series as the main protagonist. Up until Toshinden Subaru, he possesses one of the Four Sacred Arms, namely the Byakko no Tachi (White Tiger Sword). Character History Eiji and his best friend and rival, Kayin Amoh, were both trained from a very young age in the ways of the sword by Eiji's older brother Sho Shinjo. One day, however, Sho simply vanished, leaving Eiji and Kayin behind. As Eiji's skills grew, so did his desire to find his lost brother, and before long Eiji left in search of Sho. Along Eiji's travels, he fought and defeated a man by the name of Duke B. Rambert. Unknown to both of them, they would meet again many times over. Eventually, word reached Eiji of a tournament known as the Toshindaibukai, which was to include the best warriors the from across the globe, Duke and Eiji's old rival Kayin among them. Eiji enters the tournament in hopes of finding his brother Sho there. After defeating the opponents that stood in his way, Eiji would eventually face off against Gaia, who was holding the tournament illegally. The rightful holders of the tournament, however, intervened in the match, denying Eiji victory. Eiji had then entered the second tournament, believing that his brother would be there, but Sho had killed the tournament's sponsors, Uranus and Master. Sometime after the tournament, Eiji finally encountered Sho, but despite narrowly defeating him, Eiji still lost. Advised to follow the destiny of one's own path by his older brother, Eiji soon realized that he needed to follow his own path as a man and a fighter, and not in the footsteps of his older brother. However, Eiji soon was confronted by the vicious Vermillion, and had fought to the death with the shadowy assailant. A year later, Eiji discovered that his battle with Vermillion was no coincidence- Vermillion was a part of the Organization's intelligence gathering division, and upon his recon, Eiji and the fighters were select for sacrifices to Agon Teos and the bloody rituals of the Organization. Given an ultimatum, Eiji bravely decided to enter and fight for his life in the third tournament. With his participation, Eiji and the other Toshinden warriors had also confronted the Soshiki assassins and headhunters led by Abel. Eiji had first fought against Leon: a vicious pirate of the Organization who had wanted to prove himself that he was the toughest in the world, and regain payback on Eiji for a past defeat. However, Eiji killed him from within their fight. After that, he fought and seemingly killed Vermilion from within their clash. Eiji then found his long lost brother Sho and proceeded to face him in battle. After a long duel, Eiji defeated him and saw that Sho was very proud of his now strong swordsmanship. He then made his way to the throne room of the Soshiki and killed the leader Abel in a fierce and dangerous fight. It wasn't over however, since Veil: the former leader of the Soshiki who had been imprisoned by Abel, had broken free and wanted to have revenge. Eiji defeated him too after a long and bloody fight. Afterwards, Sho had left his young son, Subaru in Eiji's care and completetly disappeared, never to be seen again. Eiji had taught Subaru the way of the sword and eventually passed down the Byakko no Tachi to him. Ten years later, Eiji was offered a chance to become the leader of a new evil Organization called the Gerard Foundation. While Eiji had initiatlly accepted the deal, he had hoped to secretly dismantle it from within so that the world would be safe from the Gerald Foundation. With the help of the altered humans Eos and Zero, he had sponsored and participated in the fourth Toshindabukai to gather the 4 Sacred Arms before anyone else did. In the fourth Toshindabukai, Subaru had met Eiji from within the finals and challenged him to a battle so that he could test his skills. Eiji, despite now having a cold exterior, was very proud of his nephew for becoming strong, but before they could fully reunite, Vermilion showed up once more. This time, however, Eiji defeated and killed him, thus ensuring the safety of the world's own future. Game Appearance Eiji has spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white headband and the top of a white-with-red-trim gi tied with a red belt. Eiji's gloves are black and fingerless and feature white bandages along his forearm from his wrist almost to his elbow. He wears black pants, white ankle coverings with red diamonds on them and brown shoes. Eiji has an alternative costume which features blue stripes instead of red and artificial feet. Gameplay Eiji is literally the ideal starting character. He is one of Toshinden's 2 all-rounders, having no advantages or disadvantages compared to the other fighters. Eiji's attack power, speed, and endurance are the standard by which all of the other fighters abilities are measured. In this respect, Eiji is often compared to Ryu (Street Fighter). Ryu is a video game character created by Capcom, and is the protagonist of the majority of the games in the the Street Fighter series. Game Endings Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Eiji grew up in awe of his brother Sho, the might warrior, and never imagined he could ever surpass him. His quest to find Sho eventually led him to victory in the Toshinden Battle Arena. Looking at the one who fought to protect the secret organization, he finally understands a great truth - that the power to shape our destiny lies in our own hands... Battle Arena Toshinden 3 No matter who he fought, Eiji was overshadowed by the reputation of his brother Sho. Now that he has gained victory in the Toshindaibukai, he realizes that the only person he has to compete against is himself. Eiji's companions also managed to survive the fierce battle in which Eiji thwarted the evil plot of the Organization. Eiji learned a valuable lesson during the great battle - that one fights not only for oneself, but for others also. He cannot express this understanding in words, but he feels it deeply in his heart. Eiji's journey has only just begun... Relationships *Sho Shinjo is Eiji's brother. *Close friend of Kayin Amoh *Subaru Shinjo is Eiji's nephew and also his pupil. Trivia *Eiji likes to gaze at scenery from the top of bridges. *Eiji enjoys being a tour guide to his town of Aizu. *Eiji dislikes ghosts and cockroaches. *Eiji has a girlfriend by the name of Emi, and has a cherished picture of her. *When translated into English, Eiji's name means "Burning Yamato Soul." *His favourite colour is azure blue. *Eiji's special talent is sports, and especially soccer. *Once while sleeping, Eiji turned to face his older brother so stealthly, he was fooled into thinking he had the bed all to himself. *Eiji once walked reverently through the remains of his home, stopping at a window that was his very own portal to the celestial bodies. *In comparision to the ''Street Fighter series, to which the series is very similar, Eiji's equivalent is Ryu. Gallery eiji.jpg eiji4.jpg Eiji_bat3.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Toshinden 4